


Special {2}

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Quickies, Smut, Teen Romance, some characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl wants Ron and his dad to get along but they aren't so sure they can. Ron and Carl have a bit of fun.





	Special {2}

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already read the first part of this, please do, but you don't have to read it to understand this.

"Can you just try to get along with him? Just this once?" Carl pleaded as he bounded down the stairs, trying to keep up with his dad. Rick rolled his eyes and mouthed the words that Carl was saying before scoffing. "And I can tell that you're mocking me even while I'm behind you. Stop it." Carl added. Rick rolled his eyes again before coming to an abrupt halt, causing Carl to bump into his back.

"He's late and I'm hungry," Rick stated, ignoring everything Carl had just said. "If he isn't here in thirty seconds, I'm eating without him."

"He's not late; he isn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes." Carl defended. Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Early is on time. On time is late."

Carl let out an annoyed huff as he watched his dad take a seat at the kitchen table and start fixing his plate. He sat down across from him, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed over each other as they rested on the table. Rick pretended he didn't notice his son's death glare as he continued piling the food on his plate.

Carl had insisted on cooking, wanting the dinner to be special. He knew if he'd let his dad 'cook' they would've ended up eating noodles or sandwiches if even that. Rick would've preferred not feeding Ron at all. After all, feeding wild animals only encourages them to come back, and lord knows Rick didn't want that. Unfortunately, Ron always came back.

"Michonne isn't here yet either." Carl pointed out. Rick was about to say something, but there was a small knock on the front door and then a voice called, "I brought dessert!" Rick sent Carl a pointed look before taking a sip of his water.

Michonne entered the kitchen soon after and smiled warmly at Carl before kissing Rick on the head. She sat the dessert down on the kitchen counter before sitting next to Rick. "It's just homemade red velvet cake. Nothing major." She informed them.

Carl's eyes got as wide as saucers. Michonne made the best cake in the world, especially red velvet cake. When she and Rick had first started seeing each other a few years ago, it hadn't taken all that long for Carl to take a liking to her. That was mostly because she proved to be a very sweet, level headed, fun woman who was easy to get along with. Also, she brought him red velvet cake the second time they met and convinced Rick to let him have three big slices. They'd been getting along just fine ever since.

"Thanks, Chonne!" Carl exclaimed happily. Rick rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to bring that. That's for **special** occasions."

Michonne looked at her boyfriend pointedly, raising a brow. "Like when you're craving it on a random Wednesday night?" She questioned, reminding him of all the times he'd called her and asked her to make it just because he had a taste for it at the time. She always did. She loved baking and she always ended up eating about half of the cake herself, so of course she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make it.

Rick shrugged and nodded but opted to stay silent. She had a point.

"Potato soup and ham sandwiches?" Michonne observed, nodding in approval. "This really is a special occasion." Carl didn't know how to make a lot of dishes as he wasn't the best cook, but he made a great potato soup and his ham sandwiches, though simple, always went along with it amazingly. He only made the soup on special occasions, like on holidays or when he did something he knew Rick wouldn't approve of.

This time, he'd also made broccoli casserole to go with it, and some chicken. It was a pretty good dinner, and even though he wasn't sure how well all of it went together, he was still proud.

"Me and Ron have officially been dating for ten months," Carl beamed. "My longest relationship ever. I really like him."

"I'm glad you two are doing good, Carl." Michonne smiled. "Really, I am. If you make all this for just ten months, I can't wait to see what you'll make for a year. Might I suggest creme brulee? I've had a craving for it lately..."

Carl rolled his eyes at her teasing and let out a few chuckles before turning to look at Rick who seemed to be trying to tune them out. "I wish everyone at this table was happy for us," Carl mumbled. Rick glanced up at him for a moment before looking back down at his plate.

"I'm happy you're happy," Rick grumbled dryly.

"Why can't you just give him a chance?" Carl pushed as he sat up straighter in his seat. "He's not that bad, he's proven to be reliable, he treats me well, he makes me really happy, he has a good heart and despite what you think, he's not some hardened criminal."

"He's disrespectful, wild, and he's not a good influence." Rick shrugged. "It's one thing to ask me to let you two date. It's another to ask me to like the fact that you're dating."

"He's only disrespectful to you because you're disrespectful to him." Carl huffed. "You mention his dad every chance you get and you know that get's under his skin."

"He walks around here acting like I'm a bad guy just because I was the one that had to arrest his father. It's not my fault his dad is a piece of shit, and he should be thanking me for putting that asshole behind bars, otherwise, he'd still be walking around here with black eyes and bruised ribs--"

Michonne kicks the side of Rick's leg as hard as she can, causing him to wince. Carl stares at Rick in disbelief for a few moments before shaking his head. "Dad, I agree. I think it's great that his dad is in jail now, I think that's where he belongs. He deserves to be in there, rotting, paying for everything he did to Ron and his family. Ron thinks so too. He's happy he doesn't have to deal with his abuse anymore, and he's happy that his mom and brother are safe now. He still loves his dad though. That's his dad. He wasn't always an abusive asshole, and Ron still thinks he can change. He thinks he **has** changed. You probably saved that family from suffering something even more traumatic than Pete beating the hell out of them every day, and Ron knows that, but he still wishes things could've been different and he believes that things still can be different."

Rick let his son's words sink in for a few moments and nodded. "So, what do you want me to do? Apologize?"

"No, I just want you to stop bringing his dad up. Even if he brings him up himself, you don't have to say anything. Okay?" Carl raised a brow. Rick nodded. "Okay." "Good," Carl smiled. "Now to address the rest of the issues you have with him--"

"You're not gonna change my view on anything else." Rick shook his head quickly. "You can like him all you want to, defend him all you want to, and speak for him all you want to, but that boy is a troublemaker and you're not gonna convince me of anything otherwise."

"But--"

"He has all F's, he's suspended more than he's in school, he's constantly starting fights, he's a general disturbance to everyone in his neighborhood, he drinks and he smokes and he parties constantly. Don't act like I don't know about all that stuff. I hear plenty about him."

"But do you see it, though?"

"What?"

"This is a small town, dad. Rumors start easily and they take years to go away. People still talk about you getting shot and that was years ago. People still talk about Michonne's pregnancy and that wasn't even a thing--"

"You gain a few damn pounds and everyone starts buying diapers and telling you about how the best years of your life are officially gone," Michonne grumbles bitterly before clearing her throat and gesturing for Carl to continue.

"Ron isn't a saint, and I can admit that yeah, sometimes he can be pretty wild, but he's not half as bad as people make him out to be, he doesn't get into trouble as often as you think he does, and he's never dragged me into his troubles once. He's never tried to get me to do anything bad--Actually, I used to try to convince him to take me to parties all the time and he never let me. He always told me to stay home because it was safer here and he'd feel better knowing I wasn't around all that. He nearly lost his mind when he found out I was hanging out with some of his friends, who happen to be a hell of a lot more wild than he is. He's always looking out for me, and he'd never let anything bad happen to me."

Carl finished talking and waited for Rick to say something, but he didn't. Carl took that as a sign that he'd made some valid points and he'd won the battle, for now at least. "Just pretend you don't know shit about him and start fresh. Give him a chance."

Carl stood up to walk toward the front door. He could already hear Ron's motorcycle pulling into the driveway and he wanted a few moments alone with him so he could give him the same pep talk he'd given to his dad.

Rick muttered something about him watching his language before turning to talk to Michonne. Carl opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, smiling as he noticed Ron taking his helmet off as he got off his bike. He was wearing his leather jacket as usual, along with a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Carl had seen Ron in this outfit at least a hundred times by now as it was his go-to, signature outfit, but he still couldn't believe how good he looked.

The sun was just beginning to set and the brightness of it made Carl squint. It also made Ron look like he was glistening, his skin pale and making him look like some hot, sparkly vampire, but Carl would keep that to himself for now.

"Well, hello handsome," Carl smirked, watching as Ron slowly made his way up the porch steps. Ron smirked right back, waiting until he made it all the way up the steps to say anything. "Hello, gorgeous." He mumbled before yanking Carl into him and pulling him into a long kiss.

They'd last seen each other in person only a week ago, and yet, it felt like it'd been months. Ron had been eager to get his hands back on his super hot boyfriend since the moment he'd last taken them off.

Carl wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He knew his dad and Michonne could be watching from the window, but he was hoping they were still sitting down at the table. Either way, he didn't care. Ron tasted like peppermint and cigarettes and he smelled like cinnamon and sunshine, so, he couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck.

Ron pulled Carl impossibly closer and slid one hand under the boy's shirt to massage the smooth skin on his side. Carl hummed a little, lips forming a small smiled as he continued to kiss Ron. His skin felt warmer already and it made him so happy.

Ron was the first to pull away from the kiss, and Carl whined, tightening his hold on Ron's shoulders. "Maybe we should go inside before they start to wonder if we got abducted?" He suggested playfully. Carl shrugged as he rested a hand on Ron's jaw and pecked his lips a few more times. "I'd rather stay out here and fuck you right on the porch." He mumbled.

Ron groaned and pushed his head into the crook of Carl's neck, grinning as he smelled the younger boy. He was wearing the cologne he'd bought him for Christmas. "Don't tempt me." Ron chuckled. "Come on, let's head inside."

"Wait," Carl ordered, pulling away from Ron so that he could look him in the eyes. "You're on your best behavior tonight, understand?" Ron rolled his eyes and began to say something, but Carl stopped him quickly. "I'm serious. No bullshit. Not one single bit of bullshit. I talked to my dad, told him not to be rude or say anything about your dad, and I told him about how much you look out for me and how you're not as bad as people make you out to be. I can tell that what I said actually got to him, at least just a little bit. I told him to just start over, pretend he doesn't know you at all so that tonight he can get to know you. That means that tonight, you have to be good and make a good impression."

"Arguing with him is fun," Ron smirked.

"Ron--"

"Carl, thank you. I appreciate you trying to play peacemaker, but I don't know if it'll work. I don't like your dad and he doesn't like me and that's not gonna change overnight. I don't know if I can go in there and act like I respect him because I don't."

"Do you think...We're gonna, you know...Be together a year from now?" Carl questioned softly. Ron stared at him for a moment, tilting his head a little. He hadn't really thought of it much. He and Carl had been dating for a while now, and no doubt this was his longest relationship. He didn't see himself ending things with Carl anytime soon and he had no plans of finding someone else or even just being alone. He didn't know about a year from now, though. Soon they'd be going their separate ways as they entered adulthood. Carl was surely going to college and it wouldn't be in this small town. Ron...He didn't know about college, but he did know that he didn't have plans of sticking around King County for too much longer.

Long distance relationships didn't work out 9 times out of 10, and even if they did, it wasn't easy. There'd be tons of fights and tons of miserable, lonely nights where all you could do was wish to be with your partner, and you wouldn't be able to no matter how hard you wished for it. Ron figured that was some pain that he wanted to avoid.

But then again, he really liked Carl. Maybe he even...Loved him. Maybe. And he imagined he'd easily go through a shit ton of pain if it meant that Carl and him would still get to be together. If he still got to kiss Carl and hug Carl and fuck Carl and joke around with Carl...Well, that'd make everything worth it.

Him thinking that scared the shit out of him, but Carl was a man, no doubt, so he had to be a man too. Men admitted things even when they didn't want to. Men were honest, and they dealt with their shit. It's what men do.

Ron didn't know for sure if they'd still be together a year from now or even a week from now. Shit happens sometimes, and there's nothing you can do about it. Things don't always work out for the best, but he at least hoped that they would, so he answered the question with what he hoped would turn out to be the truth.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I do."

"I do too," Carl mumbled, a small blush crawling onto his cheeks. "I...It doesn't have to change overnight. You and my dad won't be best friends tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day. But if you're gonna be with me for a while, you're gonna have to learn to get along with my dad and he's gonna have to learn to get along with you. You guys can work on it. Slowly. Tonight is just where we start. Okay?"

"Okay," Ron nodded.

"Good. Thank you." Carl smiled before grabbing Ron's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

***

"This is the most amazing cake I've ever tasted in my entire life. I don't think anything that I eat in the future is ever gonna compare to this." Ron spoke quickly before shoveling another piece of cake into his mouth. Michonne smirked and shrugged her shoulders before flipping her dreads over her shoulder. "Oh, stop it. That's not even the best I could do," She tried to sound humble, but she was failing miserably. Even Rick, who'd been smoldering all night, let out a quiet chuckle at her discreet bragging.

"You should own a bakery." Ron smiled. "I'd eat there every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"And be in competition with Carol?" Michonne shook her head quickly. "No, thank you."

Ron chuckled as he thought about Carol's bakery. It was nice, but he didn't go in there all that often. "She scares me," he admitted. Michonne nodded and widened her eyes, leaning forward a little. "Me too." She whispered.

Carl rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked back and forth between the two of them, a soft smile on his face. They'd been conversing easily all night, and Carl was thankful that Miconne was there. She'd managed to make Ron feel comfortable and welcome, and he'd warmed up to her quite quickly, much like Carl had when he was younger.

"She scares dad too," Carl added, looking pointedly at Rick. "Tell Ron about the time you and Daryl got kicked out of her bakery."

Rick blinked at Carl a few times before turning to look at Ron. "Um, I don't know if you wanna hear about it..." He mumbled. Ron glanced at Carl for a moment before looking at Rick again. He nodded quickly. "I do."

Rick let out a small breath before looking at Carl again. He'd been trying to stay quiet all night, not sure if he could really get along with Ron, but not wanting to ruin the dinner. At least he hadn't said anything rude, and vice versa. That was progress.

"Alright," Rick nodded, trying his best to smile at the boy across from him. "Daryl and I were on our break and we decided to go get some muffins from the bakery, as we always did. We walked in there and noticed it was empty, and Carol was nowhere to be found. We called out to her but she didn't answer, and we thought it was strange since she never would've left the shop unattended. We decided to sit and wait for a few minutes, see if she'd show up, but she didn't. After a while, we decided we should check the place out. We went to the back, checked a few rooms and then we came across the storage closet. We went in and saw she was on the ground with a man we'd never seen on top of her and..." Rick chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut. "Things were looking pretty...Rough..." Michonne and Carl were already giggling and Ron looked more interested in the story than he had at first. "Daryl and Carol have been good friends since elementary so he lost it. He thought he was hurting her. Yanked him up by his dreads and sent him flying out of the room, into the wall. He started beating the hell out of him and I didn't stop him, I was mad too. I went to help Carol up and ask if she was okay, saw her shirt was undone and started thinking the worst, and then I noticed how pissed off she looked. Turns out, we'd just interrupted their alone time. The first bit of alone time they'd had in a long while since he'd been out of town for a while. She was gonna tell us about her new boyfriend a few days after he came back, but we kind of ruined the big announcement. She was livid, especially since Daryl gave the poor man a black eye. Kicked us out and forbid us from coming back for a few months. This was a year ago, but we still don't go in there all that often. She ain't mad anymore, but Ezekial, her boyfriend, works in there too. It's still awkward for Daryl to be around him."

Rick was all smiles by the end of the story. It always put him in a good mood, and he could never keep a straight face when telling it. "That's...Awesome!" Ron laughed. "I can't believe Carol didn't kick both your asses after that."

"Who said she didn't?" Rick grinned. "Daryl came into work with a bruised jaw the next day and refused to explain why. My theory is, he went to visit Carol and apologize and it didn't go so well. He still refuses to tell me what went down to this day, though."

Ron and Rick continued to laugh for a few moments before it died down. Carl was about to say something else, but Ron beat him to it. "What's it like being a cop?" He asked. Rick shrugged his shoulders again. "It's hard. People hate you for what you do, and there's always a chance that you'll get hurt on the job."

"Is it easy to put people behind bars?"

"Ron—" Carl started. Ron shook his head and stared at Rick for a few moments. "If they did something bad, yeah. It is." Rick answered honestly.

"Do you ever regret arresting people?"

"I haven't so far," Rick shook his head.

Ron nodded and looked down for a few moments before glancing back up at Rick. "I used to want to be a cop." He mumbled. "Still do sometimes."

"Really?" Rick raised his brows. Ron nodded. "I'm not sure if I could. I don't like to be hated. It's not a good feeling."

Rick thought about what he said for a few moments before clearing his throat. "You get used to it...But sometimes, people don't really hate you. Not as much as they seem to, if at all. Usually, people are just worried. About how things are gonna turn out in the end, you know?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "Sometimes there's no need to worry though."

"Sometimes," Rick shrugged.

It was silent for a few moments as Carl studied the two of them closely and then glanced at Michonne. She gave him a reassuring smile and sent him a wink before standing up. "Why don't you two watch a movie or something? We finished dinner pretty early and I'm sure you guys don't wanna hang around us old people all day. Rick and I have some important things to discuss anyway."

"We do?" Rick questioned. Michonne rolled her eyes and slapped the side of his head softly. "Yes, we do." She gritted out before yanking on his wrist to get him up. "It was nice to meet you, Ron. You can take the rest of the cake home if you want."

"He can?" Carl squeaked. He was looking forward to having some more of that cake. Michonne narrowed her eyes at him before walking off with Rick in the direction of Rick's bedroom. Carl waited until he heard the door close before he glared at Ron. "If you think you're taking this cake home with you, you're crazy."

"She said what she said," Ron shrugged. "Nothing I can do about that."

***

Carl put a small piece of cake into Ron's mouth before taking the fork back and poking into the cake again, putting a larger piece in his own mouth. Ron groaned as he tried to reach around and grab the plate from Carl, but he quickly twisted his body so that it'd be out of Ron's reach. "I'm not taking the cake home, Carl. The least you can do is let me eat more while I'm here."

"Be happy with what you're getting," Carl muttered before putting another piece in his mouth. "I don't have to share at all."

Ron sighed before readjusting his position and pulling Carl closer to him. The movement made Carl's ass brush upright against his dick, and Ron groaned again. Carl had been sitting on his lap for the past hour and it was starting to get to him. He could already feel his dick stiffening.

"You've gotta get off now," He mumbled softly. "I don't wanna get all excited when we're not doing anything tonight."

"Who said we're not doing anything tonight?" Carl smirked. He put the plate down on the ground next to the couch and then turned to kiss Ron's neck. He allowed his fingers to trail down the boy's chest slowly before he slithered their way back up and cupped his neck. He licked the boy's jaw slowly before bringing their lips together for a short kiss.

"Carl," Ron started. "I **just** kind of almost made good with your dad. He's literally just down the hall. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"He's preoccupied," Carl whispered. "You think they're in his room discussing dinner and talking about the weather?"

"You think they're..." Ron's eyes widened and Carl chuckled. "They're not slick. This is the third time this week Michonne's been over, and every time they slink their way into my dad's room, I can hear the bed squeaking and they don't come out for like three hours."

"Isn't it weird? To be fucking your boyfriend while your dad is screwing around too?"

"I don't think I'll have time to think about my dad and what he's up to if you keep me busy enough," Carl stated. Ron grinned. "Say no more."

Ron quickly started to kick off his shoes, but Carl stopped him. "We can't fuck in here! If they come out of their room they'll see us."

"Well, your room is too close to your dads. The walls are thin as fuck. They'll hear us going in there, and if they don't, they'll certainly hear you moaning as soon as I slip my dick in you," Ron chuckled. Carl rolled his eyes at him before standing up. "Shut up," He muttered. "Looks like we're going in the bathroom."

Ron thought for a moment before slowly nodding and standing up. "...Cool!"

The two boys quickly and quietly made their way to the bathroom. Carl flicked the light on and then ripped off his shirt as Ron shut the door while kicking his shoes off. By the time Ron got his pants and underwear off, Carl was already fully naked and on his knees.

"You don't have to--"

"I want to," He interrupted before licking his lips. Ron wasn't about to argue.

Ron took his shirt and jacket off and Carl shook his head. "Put the jacket back on." He grinned. Ron hastily did as told, a sly smile making its way onto his face. He'd teased Carl many times in the past about how his leather jacket got him all hot and bothered. Carl had always denied it, but this just proved Ron right. "Shut up," Carl mumbled before grabbing a hold of Ron's dick.

Ron reached behind him to lock the door and then allowed his hand to rest on Carl's head. Carl teased Ron for a moment, licking his shaft slowly before circling his tongue around the head of his cock and then puckering his lips and allowing them to rub up against it.

Ron's eyes took in the pretty sight lazily as he leaned against the door and stared down at the pretty boy that was on his knees for him. Carl's cheeks were already tinted pink, his lips glistening with spit and precum and his eyes closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. Ron couldn't imagine a prettier sight existed, and he felt bad for every sad sap that didn't get to see Carl like this.

Ron tried his best to keep quiet as Carl slowly took him all in, but it got more and more difficult as Carl's pace quickened and the tip of Ron's head continuously hit the back of the boy's throat. The slurping noises that filled the air were obscene and Ron thought that those noises alone were enough to make him blow his load about ten minutes too early. When Carl began to moan softly around his cock, he knew he'd never last.

After a few more seconds, Ron pushed the boy back softly and watched as he stood up to his full height. "You gonna bend over for me, let me have my way?" Ron asked softly, his tone stern. Carl gave him a lopsided smile and nodded quickly.

Ron put his palm to the back of the boy's head and guided him toward the bathroom counter. When they were in front of it, he pushed Carl down so that his stomach could rest on it and then stood behind him, eyeing him through the mirror. "Damn, you look good," he mumbled as he watched Carl push his hips back.

"Why don't you make me feel good too?" Carl huffed. Ron chuckled. Carl was always impatient, always ready to just get the show on the road, and that's why Ron always made it his job to take his time.

"You know we don't have any lube this time?" He knew that Carl knew that already, but hey, he just wanted to be sure that Carl was absolutely willing to continue.

"That's why I sucked your damn dick," Carl growled. "You know, the thing that's supposed to be in me by now?"

"You're not gonna get anywhere with that attitude," Ron smirked. "I can just put my clothes back on. Go home. Rub one out."

Carl rolled his eyes and let out a small huff before reaching back to grab Ron's dick. Ron let out a surprised grunt as Carl guided him into his entrance and then started rocking back on him. Ron's surprised facial expression quickly transformed into a smug one as he watched Carl's eyes close and his mouth fall open. Ron stood perfectly still, allowing Carl to continue doing all the work.

"Fuck," Carl whispered as he dropped his forehead down on the countertop. Ron quickly laced his fingers through his hair and tugged him up again, wanting to see his face the whole time. "Can you please fuck me?" Carl asked. "Pretty please."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job all by yourself," Ron chuckled. Carl shook his head. "I need you to make me feel good. I want you to be in control." He whined.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Ron fucking Ander--" Carl cut himself off with a gasp as Ron started to snap his hips forward quickly. Ron kept his fingers buried in Carl's hair and held onto his hip with his other hand as he pounded him relentlessly. Carl covered his mouth with one of his hands, trying to muffle some of his moans, but that only seemed to make them sound louder.

"Motherfucker," Carl's voice was muffled by his hand, but Ron chuckled upon hearing him. Instead of responding, he reached around quickly to grip Carl's cock and began to stroke him quickly. Carl's breath caught in his throat as he pushed himself back in time with Ron's thrusts.

Part of him was embarrassed for coming so quickly. The other part didn't give a shit. This was supposed to be a quickie anyway. It's kind of in the word.

Ron groaned as he felt Carl's warm seed flowing over his hand and onto the counter. He didn't slow down even as Carl started to writhe around under him, trying his best to stop himself from screaming. He was seeing fucking stars and close as hell to passing out from the pleasure, but he took it like a champ, arching his back so that Ron could go deeper.

"You are such a good boy," Ron mumbled softly as he rubbed the boy's back. Carl hummed and placed his forehead on the counter again. This time, Ron allowed it.

"Where do you want me?" Ron asked as he felt himself getting closer to his release. Carl reached back to push Ron's stomach. Ron took the hint and slid out of him, watching as he turned around and lifted himself up to sit on the counter. "Stomach," He mumbled, clearly tired. He sent Ron a lazy smile before reaching forward to stroke him a few times. It didn't take long for Ron to cum. He stood between Carl's open legs and placed his head between his neck and shoulder blade to muffle his moans. Carl continued stroking him throughout his orgasm, moaning as he felt Ron's cum landing on his stomach.

When Ron was completely done, he leaned back and smiled at Carl, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before bending down to lick Carl's stomach clean. Carl damn near purred as he leaned his head against the mirror.

Ron got every drip of himself off of Carl and then brought the younger boy in for a slow kiss, their tongues tangling along with their hands. Ron placed a supportive hand on the small of Carl's back, sliding him a little closer to the edge of the counter.

When they broke away from the kiss, Carl beamed up at Ron and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm thinking maybe we should go for a round two," He smirked.

"Maybe," Ron drew out the word as he moved away from Carl. "If I get to take the cake home with me."

Carl was about to respond, but he was cut off by a harsh knock on the door.

"CARL!"


End file.
